


Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez: Human Exclamation Point [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Meta, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: Podfic of 'Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez: Human Exclamation Point' by Franzeska:Why is Cougar so popular and memorable?Recorded for the 'Out Of The Auditary 2019' fest in March 2019





	Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez: Human Exclamation Point [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Franzeska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzeska/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez: Human Exclamation Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534411) by [Franzeska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzeska/pseuds/Franzeska). 



**Length:** 8min:18sec

 **Mediafire Download links:** [mp3 (7.6 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vxxg6ol4skv2c9t/%255BThe_Losers%255D_Carlos_Cougar_Alvarez_-_Human_Exclamation_Point.mp3) or [audiobook (7.6 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ji9ea6g48q9i9il/Carlos_Cougar_Alvarez_Human_Exclamation_Point.m4b/file)


End file.
